The present invention relates to a panic exit door lock and, more particularly, to a panic exit door lock including a locking state indicator providing a visual indication from an inner side of a door.
Panic exit door locks (also referred to as “exit devices for doors”) are widely used on panic exit doors and passageway doors in apartment houses and buildings to keep the frequently used doors in a state allowing easy passage. Such panic exit door locks generally include a press bar mounted to a side of the door and having a larger area to allow easy and rapid unlatching through simple pressing of the press bar, which is particularly useful in case of emergency, such as fire. Furthermore, the panic exit door locks can include a locking function in which a user at the inner side of the door can easily unlock while a user at the outer side of the door must use a key to unlock. However, the user at the inner side of the door can not confirm whether the panic exit door lock is in the locking state by pressing the press bar.
Thus, a need exists for a panic exit door lock including a locking state indicator providing a visual indication from the inner side of the door.